Cartas a Edward
by SquizzySquizzySquirrel
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Bella es fan de Twilight. Su amiga la convence de que Edward existe en el mundo real. "Si S.M soñó con Edward, él tiene que ser real, ¿Cierto?" "¿Está él esperándome, también?". ¿Podrá ella conocer a un personaje de ficción?
1. Chapter 1

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer. "Cartas a Edward" es, en realidad, "Letters to Edward" de la magnífica escritora iraní **addicted2Twifanfics. **Sólo eso :)**

**¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo I:

Yo sabía muy bien que él _ni siquiera existía_. Dejé que mi amiga me engañara pensando que él existía. El no existe. Un hecho incontrovertible. Él no era real. Dios incluso repitiendo eso en mi cabeza hacía revolver mi estómago. Si él no existía, entonces, por qué lo esperaba, por qué estaba tirando mis años de adolescencia a la basura? _Él no va a venir._ Sí, continúa diciéndote eso a ti misma. Tal vez si digo eso las suficientes veces, el pensamiento de él apareciendo de la nada simplemente desaparecería.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que me "introdujeron" a él. Mi amiga Lily, llamó a mi puerta a las ocho de la mañana de un sábado. Estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera sabía por donde comenzar. Luego de que la emoción desapareció, ella me habló de _Crepúsculo,_ y de _Edward Cullen_. Simplemente escuché sus balbuceos y tomé el libro que tenía en sus manos. Allí mismo, en la cubierta posterior, estaba mi nombre. _Isabella Swan_.

Desde ese momento, mi vida cambió

Empecé a leer Crepúsculo ese mismo día. Me encantó, como cualquier libro normal. Seguro estaba tan emocionada porque todo el mundo aparentaba estar leyendo el libro y haciéndome preguntas sobre _"Bella"_. Yo simplemente asentía y les decía que _"sí, yo también creo que es un poco extraño solo es una coincidencia"_. Luego de un tiempo, todo el mundo en la escuela empezó a llamarme "Bella", y eso era realmente frustrante. Ya estaba cansada de corregir a la gente. Prefiero Izzie, no Bella. No sé porque la gente me llama Bella, yo siempre les aseguro en que no me parezco en nada a Bella. Muchas personas tienen ojos marrones con pelo castaño.

A diferencia de mi mejor amiga Lily, yo no estaba obsesionada con los libros. Fui a las dos funciones de medianoche de la película con ella. Lily parecía que pensaba que en algún momento de mi vida te conocería a _Ti_. Mi Edward. Lo tomaba como una broma, siempre que ella lo mencionaba. Ella creía que los vampiros existían porque la imaginación humana no es tan amplia. En ese momento le dije que era una lunática. ¡Mírame ahora!

No fue hasta la semana pasada, cuando empecé a creerle. Me envió un enlace al sitio Web de Stephenie. Le pregunté que diablos quería que hiciera con eso, y ella dijo "solo ve y léelo"

¿Crees que todo lo hacemos por un propósito? El trimestre pasado escribí un artículo de investigación sobre el análisis de los sueños. Había un artículo que realmente me intrigó, decía que la posibilidad de que la persona sobre la que estás soñando sea de verdad, es muy alta. Entonces, todo tuvo sentido. Stephenie Meyer soñó con nosotros. Yo soy real, por lo que tú deberías ser real también, Edward.

˜*•. ˜"*°•.˜"*°•L.2.E•°*"˜.•°*"˜ .•*˜

Empecé a escribirle a Edward inmediatamente después de haber tenido la epifanía de que el era real. Sabía que lo encontraría algún día, simplemente lo sabía. Había una voz, muy profundo mío que me decía que lo encontraría algún día. No recuerdo como mi último año de secundaria pasó. Solo recuerdo escribirle a Edward, y leer Fics de Crepúsculo. Era realmente divertido ver como cada vez nos encontrábamos en distintos lugares y a distintas edades. Perdí el contacto con la mayoría de mis amigos, por pasar el tiempo leyendo Fics. Lily no me hablaba, porque no quería ir al Baile de Graduación. Quiero decir, en serio, cuando vas a estar con Edward Cullen por el resto de tu vida; ¿irías a un baile de Graduación con un chico cualquiera y lo besarías? Diablos, no. Sólo espero conocerlo antes de que termine la escuela.

**N/A: **El último año de Izzie es básicamente un resumen de lo que fue mi último año, por FF (FanFiction) apenas recuerdo haber salido con mis amigos. Sé que es triste y estoy tratando de cambiarlo.

**N/T:** ¡holaaa! Aquí llego con otro fic, solo que con una traducción.

Bueno, este fic, básicamente está basado en la obsesión demasiado insistente de una adolescente por alguna cosa (en este caso Twilight), recuerden que la autora solo subió hasta el cap 5, así que hasta ahí es hasta donde podré traducir.

Depende de la cantidad de reviews, serán las veces en las que subiré el cap.

Así que, por favor, **¡DÉJAME UN REVIEW!**

Los necesito.

Ellos me alimentan :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer. "Cartas a Edward" es, en realidad, "Letters to Edward" de la magnífica escritora iraní **addicted2Twifanfics. **Sólo eso :)**

**¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo II:

_¿Dónde estás Edward? _Me hago esta pregunta durante todo el día, más de un centenar de veces, y sabes lo que es divertido, cada vez espero que la respuesta aparezca en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo puedo esperar la respuesta cuando ni siquiera sé como eres? Incluso te he _Googleado, _todo lo que encontré fue a RPattz a.k.a Edward Cullen (Sé que la gente puede estar loco a veces), pero no había nada sobre _ti_. ¿Estás buscándome a mí también? ¿O simplemente estás sentado en tu trasero esperando a que te busque? Dios Edward, a veces sólo quiero confiar en ti… bueno, y esos tiempos son **realmente** raros, así que no tienes que preocuparte. ¿Crees que soy un bicho raro/ extraño? Espero que no. Quiero enviarte esto, pero adonde debo enviarla? Esperemos que me encuentres a mi, y no a otra Isabella Swan.

˜*•. ˜"*°•.˜"*°•L.2.E•°*"˜.•°*"˜ .•*˜

Aparentemente he enloquecido. Eso es lo que mi madre me dijo hoy. Cree que estoy loca por querer mudarme a otro país por la Universidad. ¿Puedes culparla? Voy a irme para estar con Edward a quien ni siquiera sabemos con certeza si existe. Pero las relaciones requieren sacrificios, ¿no? ¿Qué sacrificios y relaciones que doofus! él es un personaje de ficción ... esa es la voz lógica de Izzie. y ella es una perra, que me rompe el corazón cuando dice cosas como esta.

Sabía que tenía pocas opciones. Tenía que elegir un lugar en el que hubiera una posibilidad de que Edward viviera. Alaska, Seattle, Vancouver o _Forks._ sin embargo, ninguno de los lugares donde he elegido una casa mis padres estaban dispuestos a enviarme.  
"Izzie, vas a escuchar lo que te tengo que decir" mi madre gritó justo cuando estaba saliendo de la sala de estar. Me di vuelta y le dije que estaba agotada y que tenía que dormir. Todavía podía oír sus quejas a mi papá acerca de mi conducta. Sé que era estaba siendo grosera, pero realmente no estaba de ánimo. Yo sabía que me iba a tratar de convencer de que me quede, y yo no quería. Sé que Edward no está aquí.

˜*•. ˜"*°•.˜"*°•L.2.E•°*"˜.•°*"˜ .•*˜

Soñé contigo anoche. Estabas allí mismo, en mis brazos. No podría decir dónde estábamos ... el cielo ... ¡tal vez! Había luz, pero no brillabas, Edward. Actuaste normal a mi alrededor, pensé que mi sangre te daba sed, así que supongo que no. ¿Eres un vampiro? ¿Puedes leer la mente? Supongo que puedes leer mi mente también, porque no soy _Bella_, pero entonces tampoco eres _Edward_. Podrías ser un humano normal. Sabes que eso no cambiaría nada, para mí eres especial. La próxima vez ¿podrías decirme dónde vives?

Buenas noches mi Edward. Está bien, esto podría no ser apropiado, ya que no puedes dormir (en caso de que seas un vampiro), por lo que terminaré esto con un simple... Te amo... 

**N/T: **¡hola!

Hasta este punto, la autora no ha mencionado en donde vive Izzie, pero en este capítulo ella dice que probablemente vivirá en Dubai, ya que ella no conoce mucho USA, porque solo ha vivido en Iran y UAE.

Ok ¿les gustó?

Dejenme un Review.

¡Los Reviews son como la sangre para un mosquito: NECESITADA PARA VIVIR!

_Let it be, let it be. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer. "Cartas a Edward" es, en realidad, "Letters to Edward" de la magnífica escritora iraní **addicted2Twifanfics. **Sólo eso :)**

**¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo III:

Querido Edward, quieres tus cartas porque me aseguro que te las enviaré al lugar correcto, solo dime adonde debo enviarlas. Por favor.

Escribí esa frase en todas las cartas. Yo simplemente quería que el supiera de mi. Quería que él supiera que me estaba mudando a Vancouver por la Universidad. Quería que él estuviera allí para mí, pero no podía, físicamente.

Me tomó un tiempo convencer a mis padres de Vancouver, pero cuando Lily les dijo que venía conmigo se sintieron aliviados. Quería reírme de ellos, era más responsable que Lily.

Las semanas pasaron, pero no cedí. Todos los días escribí algo para él, cosas sobre todo al azar. Cosas que sabía que ni siquiera le importarían si fuera real. Muchas veces quise tirar todo lo que tuviera el nombre "Edward" en él, pero no podía. ¿Cómo puedes deshacerte de algo que forma parte de ti? Porque tu eres Edward, tú eres una parte de mi.

"Detesto que tenga tanto control sobre ti, por todo lo que sé, ¡el chico ni siquiera existe!" Dijo Lily. Todavía estaba enojada por el incidente del baile. Incluso trató de arrastrarme al baile. Sonreí avergonzada, recordando cómo me escapé de ella.

"¿Podrías, por favor, borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro? Sé que estás pensando en la fiesta de graduación.

"Oh, vamos. Fue divertido. Deberías haber visto la cara de tu cita; pensó que eras un gorila" Dios, era la peor amiga del mundo, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su cita…. Esperemos que no se entere….

"Mira, esto es a lo que me refiero por el estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo, Izzie…" Levanté mis cejas, incitándola a que continúe "_…Bella_…mi cita del baile fue mi novio por seis meses, a quien por cierto viste dos veces, una siendo la de la noche del baile"

Me encogí, sé que me estaba culpando y Dios sabe por qué razón esta vez.

"_Sí Edward, ella ha estado haciendo esto por un tiempo, supongo que soy inmune a ella, después de todo"._

"Oye, no pienses ni por un segundo en hacerme sentir culpable te dije lo siento un montón de veces por lo que ya basta por favor." Suspiré. Quizá tener a Alice como mejor amiga es mejor que tener a Lily. ¿No es cierto Edward?. Hey, buen trabajo. No has pensado en él por un minuto. Choco los cinco mentalmente conmigo misma. De vuelta a Lily.

"Izzie, _Bella_… por favor dame solo un día, para de pensar en el por un maldito día, ven a salir un rato con nosotros… ya sabes, las personas en el mundo real, a las que parece que has olvidado."

La fulminé con la mirada, odiaba cuando decía eso "Si vienes con nosotros, prometo mantener la mente abierta respecto a Edward, pareces haber olvidado que yo fui la que te _introdujo_ a ellos"

Touché.

Me tenía allí. Ella fue la que me trajo los libros, y todo lo de la página de Stephenie y todas esas cosas. _Ahh, el Prado. Necesito leer ese capítulo otra vez, realmente la echo de menos._

"…te juro que todos te echan de menos.."

Como que me voy de este mundo, ni siquiera recuerdo de lo que Lily me estaba hablando, pensar en Edward provoca eso en mi, así que supongo que a todos les pasa lo mismo.

"IZZIE, no puedo creer que me hagas llamarte Bella, eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado… no, me retracto, escribirle cartas a un personaje de _ficción_ es lo más absurdo"

"Hey, creí que ibas a mantener la mente abierta respecto a Edward"

"Lo haré, sólo si prometes venir con nosotros y no cancelar nuestros planes, por primera vez, ¡en casi un año!"

"¿Ha sido por tanto tiempo?" Huh, creo, Edward, que puedes distraerme de todo, incluso de mi propia vida. _Mierda! Me distraje otra vez._

"Bella, ¡Por favor!" Lily declaró, dándome una mirada de cachorro.

-De acuerdo, pero Lily no puedo prometer que me olvidaré de Edward, ya sabes cómo es, él es todos mis pensamientos y es un poco difícil controlar mis pensamientos"

"Cursi Izzie… Bella realmente? Creo que podrías haber conocido a Edward ahora, si realmente habrías dejado la casa." Luego se echó a reír. Sabía que se estaba burlando.

-Sí Lily, porque Edward Cullen vive en Dubai. Hablando en serio, deja de bromear acerca de Edward. Sabes que voy a hablarle sobre ti cuando por fin lo conozca. ¿Quieres ser presentada como la chica que nos ha reunido, o como la chica que no tenía un poco de fe en las creencias de su mejor amiga? "

"Bella ... Izzie" chilló, lo que indica que ella estaba frustrada, miré abatida a la distancia. Yo no era Izzie más, yo era Bella. Ya sabes, la Bella de Edward, pero la gente parece pasar por alto eso."

Lily se acercó a mí, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro. Podía sentir la tristeza que irradia de mí. Me sorprendió cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo. "Bella, quiero tener fe en ti y Edward, pero las posibilidades son nulas y no quiero que pierdas tu vida en él" quería interrumpir, pero ella sostuvo su dedo, para callarme. "Si Edward y tú están destinados a estar juntos, te encontrarás con él, algún día, en otro lugar, tal vez en diez años. ¿Vas a permanecer sentada sin hacer nada más que escribir cartas a él? Cartas que ni siquiera recibirá ? Si continúas con tu forma de ser, vas a terminar como una mujer triste con mil gatos ". Frunció el ceño, pero me reí tratando de imaginarme con todos los gatos.  
"¿Serás mi mejor amiga?" Dije, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "Por supuesto, sólo piensa en lo que dije, y llámame si quieres salir esta noche, vamos a esquiar en Ski Dubai, está bien?" Me reí y asentí con la cabeza. Yo sabía que íbamos allí porque Ski Dubai era frío y me recordó a mi Edward.

Después de que Lily se fuera, pensé en lo que ella dijo, ella tenía razón. Si estaba destinada a estar contigo Edward, algún día te conoceré Sólo tengo que seguir viviendo, porque la ociosidad que viví el año pasado era inútil, no me trajo a ti.

Voy a escribirte una carta cada mes, pero ese es mi límite. Tengo que vivir mi vida real, y dejar la vida de fantasía detrás. Estoy seguro de que en algún punto de la ruta de acceso tanto la vida real y la fantasía, se chocan. Hasta entonces vamos a seguir escribiendo para ti, mi Edward ... y sí, estoy sonrojándome ante la idea de que tú eres mío ... por sólo una vez al mes. Prometo que no te olvidaré, de verdad, ¿cómo puedo olvidar la criatura más sorprendente de la tierra?

Te amo, mi Edward.

**N/T:** Estoy realmente O-C-U-P-A-D-Í-S-I-M-A, pero me dediqué un momentito para traerles este capítulo. Por favor, déjame un Review Lo necesito, así sabré que mi trabajo no fue en vano

Saludos.


End file.
